With the spread of mobile payment and the increase in users' awareness of security, now more and more smart phones and tablet has been integrated with fingerprint recognition modules. At present, the main use of a fingerprint recognition module in a mobile phone is unlocking screen by a fingerprint instead of a password, and therefore the speed of fingerprint recognition is a main factor that affects user experience.
At present, the use of a fingerprint recognition function generally includes two major steps: 1. fingerprint registration; and 2. fingerprint matching. The fingerprint registration refers to a process of recording an authorized fingerprint feature to a device. The procedure of the fingerprint registration is shown in FIG. 1A. Generally, a device supports recording of several fingers. A fingerprint recognition module in a mobile phone generally is much smaller than a finger, and therefore a user needs to press the fingerprint recognition module for several times to record fingerprint features at different regions of a finger, so as to register the entire finger. Generally, every recorded fingerprint feature is referred to as a template. The fingerprint matching refers to a process of inputting a fingerprint feature when a user performs identity authentication and performing matching and recognition with an authorized fingerprint feature (that is, a template) which has been registered in a device. The procedure is shown in FIG. 1B. If a match rate exceeds a set threshold, it is considered that the authentication succeeds, and otherwise the authentication fails. Generally, an input fingerprint feature to be authenticated is referred to as a fingerprint sample.
As can be seen from the procedure shown in FIG. 1B, in the existing fingerprint matching and recognition method, all templates are matched with the sample in sequence, which causes with increase of the number of registered fingers and templates, the fingerprint time for matching becomes longer.